Breaking The Ice
by Torichii
Summary: Juvia has always been that freak show. She talks weirdly, and she constantly brings rain. She wants a quiet high school life, something simple, and even develops a crush on the preppy boy. After preppy girls see that Gray is carrying Juvia, they let their jealously rage, and bully poor Juvia. Then the worst possible thing happened; her crush saved her...


**YO! ^o^**

**Enjoy!**

"Attention grabbing whore! You're always hanging around him cause you think he'll save you!" several girls repeated 'attention grabbing whore'.

Juvia felt three sharp rocks hit her arms and face, they left welts that quickly swelled to an egg shape. She had to stay strong. She couldn't cry. She couldn't speak. If she started to talk she would be called a freak for speaking in third person. She'd also be called an attention grabbing whore. Which she didn't believe about herself, but it didn't make her feel any better. The main girl that usually gave her arms the welts and bruises, started to kick her stomach. Making Juiva groan in pain, and her body to jolt. Her body tried to cripple into itself, but the girl continuously kicked her until she straightened out again. Juvia felt the stabbing pain of her rubbery shoes, several times. The other girls just laughed and cheered her on. The girl was so happy that she could pick on the weak passive Juvia. She knew that Juvia wouldn't blab, and she loved that expression Juvia gave after each beating that she'd give to her. Juvia shook violently as the girl held her up by her collar. Juvia was so sick of being punished for nothing. She never tried to get Gray's attention! She was only dehydrated at the race, and collapsed. Juvia never asked Gray to carry her to the nurse's. Of course Juvia was madly in love with Gray, though she never told anyone about it!

"Your just an attention grabbing-" the girl stopped talking and dropped Juvia.

"YOU TRASH!" the girl had gotten a large amount of Juvia's spit, spat at her face. Making her look disgustingly wet and slobby. Juvia wiped her mouth, and felt her swollen bruised stomach. The girl raised her hand, only to be thrown to the ground.

"that's ENOUGH!" Gray looked at the girl, and viciously glared at her.

"W-Why do you want that pig?!" the girl pointed at Juvia, and clinged onto Gray's leg.

"You should date me!" The girl looked wantingly at Gray and started to make one of those retarded duck faces at Gray. The duck face alone made him cringe.

"Sorry, I don't date ugly girls"

"WHAT? I'M A MODEL YOU ASS!"

"Looks count for nothing if you're a bitch" Gray slipped his hands under Juvia's back and knees. He effortlessly picked up the girl. He stared at the now shocked so called model. He smirked, seeing all of her groupies comforting her, and trying to help her coax through the nasty things he'd said.

They'd only gotten about twenty feet away from the preppy group of blonde bimbo's, before Juvia was scolding Gray.

"Let go! You shouldn't speak that way to them either, or they'll beat you up too"

"You forget, I'm one of the preppy boys too. Those girls will forgive me as soon as my shirt comes off." Gray was confident about his body, and most anyone would be if they constantly showed it off.

Gray struggled as Juvia viciously tried to wiggle out of his toned arms. He actually laughed genuinely with girl, it had been so long since he really enjoyed another girl's company.

"Even though Juvia's acting this way, you know about Juvia right? Why do you carry Juvia, and string her along if you don't want her?" Juvia settled down in his arms, as he carried her to the nurse-for the second time that week.

"I'm not stringing you along, besides I'm a jerk. Find someone better than me, alright?"

Juvia nodded at this. She knew that she could probably have someone better. Besides Gray- She couldn't find an excuse. Gray was actually kind and nice when he wanted to be. He was charming and funny, and he always seemed to make Juvia smile. He's the class clown that makes everyone laugh, either by striping, or teasing one of his friends. She bit her lip and tried to calm down her heart.

"Doesn't this hurt?" gray asked pointing to the multiple wounds.

"Yeah. Juvia tries to not think about it. Then the pain seems to fade away." Juvia touched her arms and looked sadly at the markings. She wasn't exactly confident about herself, and her image. Though in front of the boy she seemed to never give up on, she had to have just a shred of confidence. Her eyes wandered to his boyish face, it had sprouting little hairs, proving that he was going through puberty. She watched as a bead of sweat left his neck and rolled down his shirt and down his perfect chest. She knew she wanted to see him shirtless, and even naked for that matter. Though she kept quiet, knowing that he'd show everyone in the whole damn school his naked ass. She giggled at the thought of him gasping and wondering how he had gotten naked.

"Looks like she's fine, some minor bruises and swollen welts. Please tell me what happened?" the nurse was kind but she was very concerned.

"J-Juvia doesn't..Ju-Juvi" Juvia was so flustered and nervous she couldn't say the names. Nor did she want to get bullied for being a snitch. She gripped her school skirt and clenched the pleats in her fist. Balling the fabric up and making it wrinkled. She closed her eyes shut, and waited for the nurse to scold her, she didn't want to hear the shouting but she didn't have a choice.

"She's clumsy, you know, texting and walking can be VERY hard. Silly Juvia was texting and walking down stairs, her coordination is lacking!" Gray nervously laughed and waited for the nurse to okay what he'd spoke.

"Uh-huh. I see, well try to keep your phone in your bag at school okay? I don't want to see you get this hurt again. Try to be in class in about a half hour. Until then you can sit and talk with your boyfriend." The nurse blushed as she saw that several buttons of his were undone. His toned and pale chest shimmered with the sun. He was almost like Edward from Twilight. His chest almost sparkled in the perfect sun's rays. Her thought process stopped, and she frowned. No, Gray was a lot hotter than Edward. She then smiled again, and waved at the young couple.

"W-We're not a couple-" the nurse was already gone, her humming filled the bustling hallway.

"So half an hour? What's up?" Gray was quite monotone, as he stared out the window. He watched as the pretty pink blossoms would flutter through the wind. It was almost like one of those retarded school based romance animes. He started to chuckle, as he caught one in the air and held it in his palm.

"Juvia, likes the blossoms too." Juvia started to get off the bed, her feet just barely touched the tiled floor. She felt his warm hand graze her shoulder. Her eyes widened, she had never felt such a reassuring gesture. He may have carried her like a princess-twice. Though it didn't compare to this. It felt meaningful.

"Don't push yourself, Kay'?" Gray pulled her wrist up, using his free hand that wasn;t clutching the sakura blossom. He traced the blue vain that traveled up to the bottom of her palm. He continued to trace it until he was at the tip of her longest finger. He dropped the blossom into the hand and turned around. His face had never really gotten this hot before. He caught his reflection seeing his face was a deep red.

"Gray-San!" Romeo a first year called, followed by two second years and a third year.

Gray was your typical Preppy boy. He got along with all the girls, even the ones that weren't popular or weren't attractive. He was charming and funny, and knew how to make the atmosphere a lot better.

"Natsu! You fiery bastard!" Gray smiled and laughed as he gripped his arm around Natsu's tanned shoulders. He started to rub and ruff up Natsu's hair. Natsu gripped Gray's arm and laughed with him.

"I see you've missed me since our last class eh? Ice Queen!" Natsu then wrapped his arm around Gray's pale shoulders and ruffed up his hair as well.

"Who's this?" Romeo asked.

"That's Juvia, A friend of mine." Gray let go of Natsu and straightened up.

Juvia felt incredibly awkward she was surrounded by some of the school's hottest and cutest boys, whose popularity sky rocketed by the minute. Then there was her in the middle of it. Someone who was already swollen and bruised, and wasn't attractive to begin with. She hated that gray called her a friend. She kne whe'd only say shit about her later, only helping the bullying she received. Even though she knew he was a dick, she couldn't stop herself from being madly in love with him. She knew he wasn't good for her. She knew. Though she couldn't seem to convince herself.

"Ehh? Ice Queen found a girl?" Natsu chuckled and received a slap from Gray.

"Shut up she doesn't need to hear your shit too. That ugly chick what was her name-Mandy?-Marissa?-Malinda? Whatever that dumb model beat her up." Gray was for some reason worried, and this was quite shocking to the rest of the boys. They stared at him.

"W-Well we'd better get going. Class starts soon" Romeo said, and Natsu agreed. The boys walked out and left them alone once again.

"Juvia doesn't need your special treatment it only makes it harder for Juvia. The other girls get jealous" Juvia sat up, her pleated skirt fell way past her knees, and her knee high socks didn't let her expose any skin. Her school jacket also covered as much skin as it could, making her look kind of like a stiff. Though Gray found this to be her innocence. Which he liked. He didn't want anyone that was used, He wanted an innocent and loyal girl. Which qualities Juvia had.

Gray's hand lifted her chin slightly, and leaned into her face. She could see his porcelain skin, it radiated beautifully. He didn't have any pores or blackheads, making him look like someone who was destined to be in movies or working as a model. She finally realized what he was doing and panicked. Her pulse was already through the roof. Once her eyelids shut tightly, so tightly she got crows feet; Gray couldn't help but have to hold back his laughter. His smile was hard to control, and he knew she hadn't even had her first kiss. Which he would definitely be taking.

Though for know she could keep her innocence.

He blew his cold air onto her sweet plump lips, and turned to head back to class.

"W-What?" Juvia touched her lips and held her racing chest.


End file.
